The Winchester Boys and Deacon
by myguyssamanddean
Summary: Deacon is surprised when John hands him baby Sammy and a mute 4-year-old Dean and then leaves. With only Marine training, Deacon has much to learn. Very cute and cuddly. A feel good read. Feedback is appreciated.


Baby Sammy was screaming in the crib. Deacon was met there by Dean, who stood by the crib, silent, looking to Deacon for help.

"I've got ya, Sammy," Deacon picked the baby up and tried to comfort him. He turned to Dean, "Good job, little buddy. You're a great big brother."

Dean beamed at him and followed him into the kitchen where he made Sammy a bottle and then settled into the recliner. Dean drug over the blanket from the couch.

"Come on up," Deacon made room for him on his lap. Dean snuggled into him and watched Sammy drink his bottle. Deacon clumsily covered them up with one hand. After Sammy had burped, Deacon asked Dean, "How bout we just rest here for awhile?"

Dean nodded, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Deacon reclined the chair. Sammy was lying on his chest and Dean was clutched against his side. It didn't take long for the trio to fall asleep.

Deacon woke up with his shirt soaked. Sammy's diaper had leaked. Dean was still sound asleep. Deacon set the chair upright and tried to ease himself out. Dean curled up in the recliner with the blanket, still asleep.

Sammy wasn't quite awake. Deacon took Sammy's soiled clothes off and put him in a bath. Sammy awoke, upset, and Deacon sang to him to console him. Sammy sucked on his fingers and looked up at Deacon with bright eyes. Even though it was in the middle of the night, Deacon found himself smiling at Sammy. He felt a tug at his T-shirt and looked down to find Dean, rubbing at his eyes.

"Hey, Dean. Sammy just needed a quick bath. He's fine, buddy. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Stubbornly, Dean shook his head and stayed at his place beside Deacon.

Deacon went back to washing the squirming baby and hoped Sammy wouldn't have the stubborn streak that his dad and brother had. He could easily picture the three of them butting heads every chance they got.

When Sammy was smelling all fresh, Deacon went back to the bedroom, knowing that Dean would just follow. It was kind of eerie how he stayed close to Sammy and didn't utter a word. Deacon just kept talking to him like he was getting a response and hoped that Dean would come out of it on his own.

He was an ex-marine, not a miracle worker. When John showed up at his door the with the boys, he'd wanted to remind him that he had zero experience with kids. John had told him that Dean was a great helper and would show him what he needed to know. John had been right, of course, but that still didn't make Deacon used to having a baby and a mute four-year old as roommates.

Deacon laid down in his bed with Sammy by his side.

"Come on up, Dean. Sammy needs you on this side of him so he doesn't roll off the bed," Deacon patted the other side.

Dean beamed with being able to help and climbed up. He settled into the pillow and idly played with Sammy, keeping him quiet, until they fell asleep. Deacon fell asleep first. Dean kept Sammy busy until he fell into a slumber where his baby brain dreamed of bottles, pacifiers, and big brothers named Dean. The mute little boy was the last to fall asleep, after he was sure that the other two were okay. He knew it was his job to watch over Sam. Since they'd been at Deacon's, he'd assumed that he was to watch over Deacon, too.

Deacon awoke to the sound of something raining down in the kitchen. He put Sam in his crib, still asleep, and went to investigate.

Dean stood in the middle of a puddle of Cheerios. He'd tried to open the bag and it had ripped open in a way he hadn't expected. Dean looked terrified.

"Dang bag exploded on ya. It's okay, Dean. Happens to me, too. I think they're designed that way," Deacon smiled at Dean and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "Let's pick these up and we'll find something else for breakfast."

Dean gave him a smile and began to pick the cereal up off the floor. He went to the garbage to throw away a handful and said, "Boom!"

"What was that, Dean?" Deacon thought he heard Dean say something.

"Boom!" Dean told Deacon and started to laugh.

"That's right, Dean. Boom. Big Boom," Deacon laughed along with Dean.

With the toasted o's picked up, Deacon started making eggs. He heard Sammy start fussing in the bedroom.

"Dean, can you check on Sammy for me? He might just need his pacifier."

Dean smiled up at Deacon and ran toward the bedroom.

Deacon finished making the eggs and wondered why Dean hadn't come back yet. Sammy wasn't crying so he wasn't too worried. He walked to his bedroom and could hear Dean telling Sammy, "Boom!" And Sammy would laugh and giggle, the big belly laugh that is contagious. He heard Dean laugh, too. When they had quieted down, Dean said, "Boom!" and it started all over again.

Deacon rested with his shoulder against the doorframe and watched the brothers play. It wasn't often that he got to see Dean act like a child. He enjoyed it when he did.


End file.
